Link Links Journeys of Love Making
by Woody K
Summary: Lana and Cia became Link's maids. After Link fucked them, he was told of other women who wanted a piece of him. Request from ultimateCCC.
1. Chapter 1

Lana and Cia returned to Hyrule to offer their allegiance and assistance only to Link by becoming personal maids to help him in anyway while he secretly helps them get filled up with his "Master Sword."

Link also thought about having other girls become his as he watched Lana and Cia tidy up his humble home. Once he felt they had done a satisfactory job, he said, "You ladies did a nice job. How about a token of my appreciation?"

Cia giggled and asked, "Are you planning what I think you're planning?"

Without answering verbally, Link ripped off his blue tunic, pants, shoes and underwear. He stood naked in front of Lana and Cia as he finally answered, "Yep, got a Master Sword that's a permanent part of me and less dangerous than my real Master Sword."

With a giggle, Lana cooed at him, "Oh my, you're so hard, Link. How about you use our holes for a while."

As Lana lied on her back on the floor and brought her knees to her chest, Link wasted no time nestling his cock between her lips, he pushed into the molten gooeyness that was her cunt and began fucking her hole without concern for noise complaints. Lana could barely believe how long and thick Link's cock was, though she remembered that he was carrying a serious fuck stick in his pants before he stripped, she felt to be 8-9 inches from she remembered.

Groaning loudly, Lana reveled in how Link's rod continued to pole into her upturned pussy. He was delivering powerful strokes that were both stimulating her G-spot and her clit, she was in heaven with this cock slamming into her drooling cunt. She spread her lips wider so he could really slam it in there. Cia's voice came from the side, "Fuck her harder, Link."

Link set a punishing pace that made Lana cry out with ever thrust. His heavy sack smacked into her ass with each thrust and his pounding was making her juicy pussy squirt a little on every stroke in and out. Cia crawled over to where the couple was fucking passionately and licked a trail from Lana's left nipple to her mouth, where they shared a sloppy kiss. While Link pounded Lana, he groaned and fucked even harder as he watched the women kiss, Cia said, "Eat my pussy while he fucks you, Lana."

Agreeing, Lana licked her lips in anticipation. Cia quickly straddled Lana's face and lowered her pussy into her mouth. The three of them were all enjoying their mutual pleasure, it was a sweaty fuck fest of cock pounding and clit licking. Link changed the angle of his thrusts so he was deliberately kissing the entrance of Lana's cervix with each thrust of his cock. Lana's eyes rolled back as she shook with a mini orgasm, she had never taken a cock so deep in her hole. However, Cia didn't want it to stop, "Keep licking me, Lana. Please don't get lazy just because you're cumming."

With Lana focused on sucking on Cia's clit and using the tip of her tongue to rub tight circles on the little bundle of nerves, Cia screamed, "Fuck yes! JUST LIKE THAT!"

Cia started to cum, squirting more juice into Lana's mouth, then she looked at Link and noticed that his thrusts were beginning to grow wilder. He was going to cum soon, so Cia grabbed Lana's legs and pulled them all the way back to rest by her ears. Thankfully, Lana was flexible enough to have her pussy completely exposed to Link and he began thrusting with wild abandon, getting so deep into her pussy that his cockhead was smashing into her cervix. Lana squealed into Cia's pussy, but Cia only ground her cunt down harder on the woman's face, Lana muffled, "Mmmf mmmf!"

Link was a little confused, "What did you say?"

Translating for her, Cia told Link, "Cum in her pussy, Link."

Lana muffled, "MMMMMF MMM MMM!"

Cia translated again "Do it, Link! Lana wants a nice thick creamy load in her hole. Give it to her, leave a nasty sloppy mess in her pussy so I can fuck it out with my tongue."

Minutes passed and Lana's cunt was beginning to get very sore from the vicious pounding Link was giving her. Link could hardly believe his ears and Cia's dirty talk was just what he needed to blow his load, "I'm cumming! OH FUCK! Lana, I'm cumming deep inside you!"

Link unloaded thick ropes of piping hot cum inside Lana's pussy. It was so much that it leaked out onto the floor beneath them. He shuddered and shook as he gave one last thrust deep into Lana's unprotected pussy. The pleasure overload was too much for Lana, who was beginning to cum while Link was shooting more of his jizz deep into her fuckhole. After a few seconds, Link pulled his softening cock out of Lana's pussy to reveal the sloppy mess that he had made of her pristine pussy, saying, "Wow that was-"

However, Cia interrupted, she didn't care what Link had to say, all she wanted right now was to lick the cum out of Lana's well fucked little hole. She tongued the salty cream out of her friend and swallowed as much of it as she could. Cia been dying to taste a fresh cream pie for a while and asked Link to give her a turn now, so Link pounded her after his penis was hard again while Cia sucked and slurped the thick syrupy cum out of Lana's pussy for a while, dipping her fingers in and reaching for any cum that her eager tongue couldn't lick out.

It didn't take long for Link to cum inside Cia, who spent more time spilling her juices than Lana did. Once she was done, she sat up to face Link, who had sat there while looking and feeling almost baffled at how much they were able to do. Cia wiped the excess cum off her chin with her thumb and popped it into her mouth, smiling, "Thanks, Link. You did a great job."

"You're welcome. Will Lana be okay?"

He noticed Lana was on her back and twitching from her intense orgasm. Cia assured, "Don't you worry about her. She'll be perfectly fine in a few minutes. I heard that some other ladies are looking for you, you should probably focus on doing things to them similar to what you did to us."

"Good idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Link didn't bother getting his clothes, instead just opting to walk naked outside. Minutes later, he found Sheik, who said, "Hello, Link."

"You knew where to find me."

"You also know why I came looking for you, correct?"

"Correct."

Sheik stripped her garments, she was an attractive woman and now, she was nude. Her eyes, tanned skin, and long legs really caught his eye, he said, "You're completely naked."

"Just like you, Link."

Watching her strut to and away from Link, wiggling that perfect butt was almost too much for him. She turned and asked, "Come on, check me out. After all, you are beloved by many for your heroic deeds. Many of them want to be yours."

He moved his gaze from her gorgeous legs to her sumptuous breasts to her slender neck. He thought she was a knockout. Looking at the uncovered vagina and those amazing tits was giving Link a raging hard-on. On her flat stomach, her belly button was nothing more than a mere slit in her flawless skin. If there were more women like her here, he could easily lose control, Sheik smirked, "Are you staring at my tits?"

"I can't look away."

She reached out and started to grasp his cock, "I don't blame you. I know I'm hot."

Link enjoyed Sheik's soft but knowledgeable grasp and it was heavenly as she squatted in front of him in one motion. Her one hand continued to jack his pulsing dick while he saw her other hand move between her own legs. Sheik glanced up at Link and smiled, then cooed, "Wow. Lots of pre-cum in so little time. You might be too excited."

Her hands quickly spread the slippery fluid all over his raging cock. Link could only muster moans and guttural sounds as this angel ran her delicate hand up and down his bouncing meat, each down stroke a little harder than the up stroke. He had to reach out for a nearby tree to steady himself, the sensation she was giving him was almost too much and he feared that he might pass out from bliss, Sheik then added, "Mmmmm! A gal could have a lot of fun with a cock like this."

Link looked down at her, smiled and said, "Have all the fun you want."

"Goody."

Sheik started wrapping her lips around the head of his penis. As her head bobbed the length of his shaft, he could feel her tongue playing on the underside of his rod. He knew she was good and Sheik occasionally moaned, sending little shivers through Link's cock and it was heavenly. He tilted his head and watched her other hand frig herself. He said, "It is SUCH a turn on to watch you play with yourself while you're sucking me off."

She popped his dick out of her mouth, looked up at him and said, "I love to suck a hard cock. The control I have is as much a turn on as knowing what it does to a guy."

With that, she resumed pistoning his dick in her mouth. Link reflexively started thrusting his hips a little. With his free hand, he took a fistful of hair that was flopping around and gently gripped it. Sheik continued to vary her speed and hand action on his cock, expertly bringing him towards to edge of climax. He couldn't tell how much time had passed as he was in another zone. His mind tried to make sense of the fact that Sheik was now coating his manhood with her saliva while rubbing her clit, so he just went with it and let it happen.

Sheik took a pause and brought her other hand up to his ball sack. While gently stroking his cock and catching her breath, she fondled his balls in a way he had never felt before. It was so erotic it was that soon, Link felt his own sack start to tighten, making Sheik purr, "Feels like there is a big load in those balls. You gonna give it to me?"

"I will very soon if you keep doing what you're doing. I just hope you will cum, too."

"You bet I will. Squatting like this has opened my pussy and I'll be cumming as well."

"Good, because I think I'm about to blow what may be the biggest load of my life so far!"

Link glanced around from time to time, seeing a few people walking around every minute or so, trying to distract his mind from what he was doing. However, Sheik's actions kept the inevitable coming, like a train into a station. Her other hand had resumed its previous actions and, judging by her increased moans, she was about to get off herself. This was a good thing as he could feel the stirring in his loins telling him that he was about to shoot his jizz. Sheik uttered, "AAAHHHHH!"

Her mouth agape, Link could see that her body was convulsing as an orgasm rippled through her body. Having hardly ever seen one in the flesh, he was extremely turned on to know that this goddess was as aroused as he was, he practically shouted, "Jesus, Sheik! You're about to make me cum!"

"Yes, yes! Do it! I want to see you cum! Cum on me! On my face and tits! Give me your sperm!"

Hearing such dirty talk was too much. While Sheik's hand continued to jerk his cock, he sprayed rope after rope of cum. The first glob smacked on her forehead and veered right, a good portion ending up on her cheek. The next load hit the underside of her nose and most of it fell into her open mouth. The third lump didn't have as much steam to it and went onto her chin and fell onto her left boob. As Sheik's strokes slowed, the last of his jizz fell onto her gorgeous tits, followed by her placing her lips around the head again and sucking out the last of his load.

He feared he legs would give out from underneath him. It was as though his life essence had been pulled out of his body. No experience before had left him that way, he looked down at Sheik, who was now kneeling and lifting herself up and closer to him. While her hands rubbed his cum into her breasts, her tongue snaked out and tried to lick his warm splooge from her face and she giggled, "MMMmmmm, I love it when a guy does that. Such a big load for me to play with."

It seemed as if her lust knew no bounds. Hearing those words from her caused his still hard shaft to twitch excitedly. Sheik saw this, as she rose to her feet, and said, "Easy, boy, we've had our fun."

As she continued to wipe his man juices from her face and ingest them, he breathlessly said to her, "That was incredible! I've never had that done to me!"

"Glad you enjoyed it."

After sucking semen off of her fingers, she asked, "I know there are others coming. You shouldn't waste too much time if you're gonna..."

Link was asleep on the grass, something Sheik just realized, "...sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Link woke up hours later and saw Impa hovering over him without any clothes on, he said, "Hey, Impa. I..."

However, Impa didn't feel like waiting, "No need for pleasantries, Link. You know why I'm here, don't you?"

"Absolutely."

He stood up, grabbed Impa's ass and carried her as she wrapped her legs around Link's waist as she guided her pussy towards his rigid cock. The naked woman couldn't help giggle a little, "Link, is your penis always so big?"

Link smiled, "Yep, big things are hot, right?"

"Well, I would say your face and butt and cute too."

"I bet your face and bottom are even cuter."

"Oh, stop it."

His hands were on Impa's waist and she glided onto Link's hard shaft, slowly but fully until a naked Impa was completely inside Link, whose hands reached around to her back and pulled her towards him, he felt her breasts on his chest and noticed her nipples are hard and erect.

As they began, Link grabbed her hips and began to slide Impa back and forth, creating a mutual rhythm as he kissed and nibbled Impa's neck, earlobe and lips, amidst pants and moans. They were both so excited that it didn't take long before they approached orgasm together, Impa was surprised to know how easy it was to fuck like that.

Starting to cum, Link grunted and groaned out loud and Impa was nearly shrieking. The naked man felt her vagina clamp around his cock as she shuddered and trembled on his pole. He pumped and pumped into the nude woman, it seemed eternal, but he eventually eased up and slowed down. Impa's arms were around Link's neck and now her forehead was resting on his as their movements slowed down to a pleasant stop.

The afterglow for them both was wonderful. Still on Link's penis, Impa held his hands and leaned back, her head dipped down as Link raised her up a little so that her breasts were close to his face, allowing Link to lick and suck them, running his tongue around her hard nipples.

Then, Link slid Impa off his horny cock and as she raised her head upright, he asked her to stand. His eyes were glued on Impa's naked body as she stood up. Link turned Impa around and bent her over and it was quite a turn on to look at Impa's bottom. He approached Impa from the rear, pushed his throbbing cock into her cunt again and heard her gasp loud enough for anyone within a mile of them to hear as she kept touching herself, turned on and fully aware of what they were doing.

As Link slammed into Impa all the way, he loved the feeling of his hips and thighs when they pressed hard against Impa's cute naked bum. Link alternated between running his hands over Impa's buttocks, bare back and around to grope her delicious boobs. They both told each other that they were going to cum again and so Link sped up the stroking until his cock gushed gobs of cum deep into Impa's steaming hot cunt again before lying back on the grass to rest.

Feeling energized again after a few minutes and wanting to continue his sensual expedition, Link walked back towards Impa, his cock and balls hard again and back for more. Impa took the opportunity to suck Link's cock into her wanting mouth. He gasped as Impa looked into his eyes while bobbing her head on his dick and she said, "It's so big and sexy."

Impa alternated sucking with running her tongue up and down the seam and sucking Link's nuts into her mouth, one at a time and then both. The bare woman was running her tongue around them, then back up the seam, tickling the underside of the tip, into the slit, around the head and back to fucking his sex organ with her mouth.

She did this so exquisitely that Link was ready to blow yet another load of cum into her mouth, he told Impa and felt her moan in approval. With that, Link shoot more loads of cum into her milking mouth, his legs were weak after another strong orgasm and settle back on the ground. As Impa held Link close and cuddled him, Link gradually floated back to earth. When he regained his composure, he told Impa, "Now it's your turn."

Seeing Link merely lying on his back, Impa got a kick out of how his penis pointed straight up like a mast. Impa guided Link into place by grabbing his cock and pulling him into position. He smiled as he lied on his and Impa stood up in front of him, legs apart.

The sight of Impa naked with her breasts, nipples, trimmed vulva and cunt lips fully exposed were fantastic, once she descended on Link's mouth, his hands reached behind her and grabbed her butt cheeks, pulling her vulva towards his face. She stepped closer to him, her legs straddling his as she placed her hands on the sides of his head, guiding Link to where she wanted attention the most.

Flattening out his tongue, Link licked the length of her slit and felt Impa shudder as he sucked her pussy lips roughly into his mouth while flicking them around. Making Link's tongue into a hard shaft, he searched for Impa's clit by licking up, down and around. He loved the feeling of her clitoris getting hard from the attention, he heard Impa gasp and moan as his slimy tongue found its target.

Impa started to tell Link how good it felt to feel him lick that clit, suck that cunt and also mentioned, "You keep this up and I'm going to cum all over your face quicker than you think."

In response, Link massaged Impa's butt, tickling her butt crack with a few finger and urging her to blow off on his face, "Do it already. I am so fucking close."

Her hands went to the back of Link's head and pushed his face hard into her as Impa screamed out loud and Link tasted her juices flooding out of her very core. They both relaxed in each other's arms again, the warm rays of the sun covering them like a warm blanket. They both quivered in each other's arms as they came together and kissed each other, hands roaming all over each other, Impa asked, "Did you have fun, Link?"

However, Link could not answer because he was out cold, though with the smile on his face, she giggled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Elsewhere, Ruto was hiding behind a tree, waiting for her turn.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruto was naked as she waited for Impa to get up and leave. Once she left, Ruto made her move by waking Link up as he felt her embrace him and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he hugged her bare back and his hands caressed her bottom. She murmured gently, "I have such an cute butt, huh?"

"Everything about you is cute, Ruto"

As Ruto nestled her face into Link's shoulder and kissed the curve of his neck, her blue skin was silky, smooth and sensitive to him. Link had a bit of hair on his body, but she didn't mind.

Her nether regions tightened, throbbed and tingle as Ruto rubbed her crotch against Link's penis while he grabbed Ruto's buttocks. Their eyes were closed as their bare feet brushed over and over. A low moan escaped his lips as she grasped his cock and smiled at how hard his cock was.

Link stood up as Ruto stayed kneeling down, then lightly moved her hand up and down his shaft. He moaned a little bit louder, making her pick up speed as he reached down with one hand and felt the curve of Ruto's naked body. She let her other hand rub his stomach and admire his midsection and abs. Link pulled Ruto so he could look at her beautiful face, she and Link both kissed while fully naked. His breath was thick and warm while hers was minty.

He lied down on the grass and let Ruto get on top of him. Her hands were on Link's neck as he ran his tongue over her lips, teasing her. Feeling their hips close to each other, his erection glanced against Ruto's vagina and Link kissed her deeply, so hard and all-consuming that she could barely catch her breath. She crawled forward a little so he could see her boobs.

As Link licked Ruto's breasts, he also blew on her erect nipples and kissed the puckered skin of her areolas, she then moved forward a little more to let him move his mouth down her stomach and his kisses tickled her sensitive skin. The tips of his fingers were hard with calluses as he pinched Ruto's bare bottom, kissed her cute belly button and then let his fingers wander around her hairless pubic mound as well as the insides of her thighs.

Being naked in public made the feeling even more electric than it already was for them. Link gently kissed her outer labia and flicked the tip of his tongue against Ruto's clitoris. She combed her fingers through his hair with one hand and balanced with the other.

When Link flipped them both over so he could be top now, he seized Ruto's smooth butt cheeks with both hands as he buried his face between her legs, she became overcome with pleasure squeezed his head between her thighs. He forced them apart and went deeper as Ruto thrusted into Link while grabbing the grass below them with her fists.

Then, Ruto laced her fingers with his as Link sucked her clitoris and penetrated her with two digits, then three. This made her cum quicker than she thought and she sprawled out on the grass, exhausted.

After Ruto was done taking a breather, Link promptly asked her to get on all fours with her ass raised high in the air. He slid into Ruto's wet pussy and hit her deep, she groaned as Link pinned her arms behind her with one hand and held her breasts with his other to keep her from falling as he fucked Ruto hard and fast. They felt another orgasm coming on already.

Link suddenly pulled out and laid Ruto flat on her stomach, she was dizzy and the world looked like it was spinning as cum sprayed out of her vagina. He jerked off for a couple seconds and ejaculated on her back and bottom, then collapsed next to Ruto, who smiled as her buttocks were coated in semen. Ruto asked Link to clean her up, he did while he kissed the small of her back as well as her naked butt. His lips were full and smooth against her flesh.

Once Ruto was clean, Link lied on his stomach in front of her and they propped their heads up on their elbows. They shared a kiss as Link said to Ruto, "Wow. You look pretty amazing in the nude, Ruto."

Ruto giggled, "Thanks. I look amazing wearing nothing. I bet you say that to every girl."

"Yep, pretty much."

She then got on all fours and Link put his penis in Ruto's vulva while he massaged her breasts and tweaked her nipples. When he entered her, she almost lost herself for a moment and cried out in ecstasy as he rubbed her clit with his thumb while he fucked Ruto. Before they knew it, they climaxed again and it was even more intense than last time. Their mouths were wide open as they orgasmed and screamed as they did so.

The naked man and woman lied back down together, Ruto was on top of Link and kissed his lips as he whispered to her, "I love you, Ruto. Look at you, completely naked with a hot body. You have some impressive private parts."

She whispered, "I love you too, Link. You are quite the stud with a hunky bod. Whose naked body are you going to compliemnt next?"


	5. Chapter 5

Link spent the next few minutes wander through the trees to see if anyone else was looking for him. Sure enough, Midna was naked and in her true form, not imp form, she appeared nude before the naked man who was stunned and said, "What? Say something. Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

He nodded and pressed her to a tree as he passionately kissed her, feeling her bluish skin. Midna opened her mouth and Link's tongue entered her. She placed her hands on his shoulders, maybe embracing, and maybe pushing him away. They never wanted to waste any time, Midna caressed his back while Link began to squeeze her tits, enjoying the feeling of her firm flesh under his hands as he though to himself, "What a pair of tits. They are so nice, firm, perfectly shaped with a pink nipples hard of arousal, just like everyone else's."

As he kissed one of Midna's tits and caressed the other with his hand, Midna threw back her head, letting whatever would happen happen. Link played with her nipples, kissed them, tongued them and gently bit them. Midna breathed hard and Link saw her arousal.

His cock was hard as a rock, pressing between the naked people and aching to be in a vagina or mouth. Then, Link took one hand down to Midna's vagina and noticed her womanly juices, she was very excited and Link hardly ever expected such passion. Link entered her vagina with two of his fingers, Midna arched her back and moaned passionately, muttering some words too silently to be heard and pressing her crotch to his. A couple of movements was enough, Midna couldn't bear it any more and she moaned as her vaginal muscles clenched Link's fingers, she was about to get her orgasm.

However, Link did not let her have a rest, he took one of her long legs under the knee, entered her with his entire length. Midna groaned and pressed to Link tighter. Every thrust caused her to moan, she screamed while biting her lip and almost hanged on Link's hands. He locked his lips on Midna's mouth and kissed her while rhythmically pounding her hot, wet snatch. It was a little hard to hold her in this position, Link begin to get tired a little, so he freed her leg and asked Midna to kneel in front of his throbbing cock, asking, "Suck it, please."

Midna obediently took his long fat dick in her small mouth and diligently sucked Link's tool, deepthroating it, caressing my balls and even jerking him with her hand when he pulled it out of Midna's trembling, hot and wet mouth. Link placed his hands on her head and pushed her harder when he wanted to enter her throat. This caused Minda to gag a bit, but she kept sucking and flickering the head of his cock with her tongue. Soon, Link told Midna, "I'm cumming, baby!"

The sensitive head of Link's cock was deep down her throat, then it happened at last. He pressed Midna's head to his crotch and his cum splashed spurt after spurt into her willing and moaning mouth. Link came pretty long, load after load of his sperm entered her mouth and he groaned, "Swallow it, suck me dry, swallow it, baby!"

She sucked and swallowed every drop of his hot sperm and continued to caress Link's balls, as if Midna wanted to take all of his cum for herself. Midna gobbled all that Link could give her soundly, but it was not the end because she continued to suck his cock, now very tenderly and dutifully. The excellent little cocksucker she was, he thought. His dick was hard again after a few minutes of her work and he pulled his tool out of her willing mouth and said hoarsely, "Now I want to fuck you."

As Midna breathed her willing consent, Link didn't want to wait for it, so he turned her, let her press her hands to the tree and stepped closer. Midna arched her back and presented her open snatch for Link, her vagina was dripping wet and he placed his hands on her tits, then started to pound her. She moaned and sighed, but after some time, Midna turned her face Link me and softly asked him, "Fuck me in the ass. Please."

That was exactly what he did, Link pressed the head of his cock to Midna's anus and thrusted forward. She screamed and thrusted herself on his penis as he moved and his tool entered her from behind. Link pounded Midna's buttocks with a great speed and also saw that Midna was furiously fingering her own snatch while Link kept pumping her anus, so Link let her cum and pulled his cock out of her ass.

Link brought Midna down on the grass, positioned her and began to pound her doggy-style in her butt. He take a handful of her hair and stroked it with every movement. Midna screamed loudly as Link began to spank her with every thrust and her cries was unbelievably exciting for him.

Both of them were close to having another orgasm, so Link stuffed his fat long cock in Midna's naked butt as he continued to fuck her with a frantic rhythm. It could not and did not last long because a few more thrusts, his dick finally unloaded. Link still had a lot of sperm, so after a little while cumming in her butt, he pulled his cock out and turned Midna around to cum in her face. At the same time, Midna's vulva squirted and she was getting weak in the knees every second white fluids were pouring out of her.

Once they were dry, Link requested, "Clean my cock, Midna."

Midna wearily sucked his softening tool until it was dry, then headed off so Link could meet whoever was next on his list.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Midna was gone, Marin instantly appeared in front of Link, naked as he was. She asked, "You know the drill, right."

Link replied, "Yep. Your move."

Watching Marin sexily walk towards Link, shaking that lovely rack and swaying her hips was almost too much for him. She turned to show her bottom and told him, "Well, do something."

He moved his gaze from her gorgeous legs to her sumptuous breasts to her slender neck. Link thought Marin was a knockout, though he thought others were a knockout in their own way too. Looking at the exposed vagina and those amazing boobies was giving Link a raging hard-on. In the middle of her flat stomach, her belly button was nothing more and nothing less than a cute dot on her flawless skin. If there were more women like her or Sheik or anyone else here, he could easily lose control, Marin smirked, "Are you staring at my breasts, Link?"

"I can't help it, it's too hard to look away."

Marin reached out and started to grasp his cock, assuring him, "I know it's difficult to resist. I know I'm a beaut."

Link enjoyed Marin's grasp and it was heavenly as she squatted in front of him in one motion. Her one hand continued to jack his pulsing dick while he saw her other hand move between her own legs. Marin glanced up at Link and grinned, "Wow. Your little friend is super excited, we should put his excitement to good use."

Her hands quickly spread the slippery fluid all over his raging cock. Link could only muster moans and guttural sounds as this angel ran her delicate hand up and down his bouncing meat, each down stroke a little harder than the up stroke. He had to reach out for a nearby tree to steady himself, the sensation she was giving him was almost too much and he feared that he might pass out from bliss, Marin then added, "Mmm mm mmm. A gal could have a lot of fun with a cock like this, how many have before me?"

"Six, if I recall correctly."

"Wow. Seems people can't stay away."

Marin started wrapping her lips around the head of his penis. As her head bobbed the length of his shaft, he could feel her tongue playing on the underside of his rod. He knew she was good and Marin occasionally moaned, sending little shivers through Link's cock and it was heavenly. He tilted his head and watched her other hand frig herself. He said, "It's quite a turn on when you play with yourself while sucking me off."

She popped his dick out of her mouth, looked up at him and said, "I love knowing what it does to a guy like you."

With that, she resumed pistoning his dick in her mouth. Link reflexively started thrusting his hips a little. With his free hand, he took a fistful of hair that was flopping around and gently gripped it. Marin continued to vary her speed and hand action on his cock, expertly bringing him towards to edge of climax. He couldn't tell how much time had passed as he was in another zone. His mind tried to make sense of the fact that Sheik was now coating his manhood with her saliva while rubbing her clit, so he just went with it and let it happen.

Then, Marin took a pause and brought her other hand up to his ball sack. While gently stroking his cock and catching her breath, she fondled his balls in a way he had never felt before. It was so erotic it was that soon, Link felt his own sack start to tighten, making Marin purr, "Feels like there is a lot of sperm building up in those balls. Better let it out."

"Keep doing your thing and I just may quicker than you think."

Link glanced around from time to time, seeing a few people walking around every minute or so, trying to distract his mind from what he was doing. However, Marin's actions kept the inevitable coming, like a train into a station. Her other hand had resumed its previous actions and, judging by her increased moans, she was about to get off herself. This was a good thing as he could feel the stirring in his loins telling him that he was about to shoot his jizz. Sheik uttered, "AAAHHHHH!"

Her mouth agape, Link could see that her body was convulsing as an orgasm rippled through her body. Having hardly ever seen one in the flesh, he was extremely turned on to know that this goddess was as aroused as he was, he practically shouted, "Jeez Louise, Marin! You're about to make me cum!"

"Hurry up, will you? Don't hold it in."

Hearing such dirty talk was too much. While Marin hand continued to jerk his cock, Link sprayed string after string of his white hot cum.

The first glob smacked on her forehead and then veered left, a good portion ending up on her cheek. The next load hit the underside of her nose and most of it fell into her open mouth. The third lump didn't have as much steam to it and went onto her chin and fell onto her right boob. As Marin's strokes slowed, the last of his jizz fell onto her gorgeous tits, followed by her placing her lips around the head again and sucking out the last of his load.

Link feared he legs would give out from underneath him. It was as though his soul had been pulled out of his body, which was feeling limp and lifeless as he lied down to rest. Barely any experience before had left him that way, he looked down at Marin, who was now kneeling and lifting herself up and closer to him. While her hands rubbed his cum into her breasts, her tongue snaked out and tried to lick his warm splooge from her face and she giggled, "Wow. You stored up quite some loads for me to play with."

It seemed as if her lust knew no bounds. Hearing those words from her caused his still hard shaft to twitch excitedly. Marin saw this, as she rose to her feet and said as she left, "Slow down, Link. Save some semen for the others coming your way."


	7. Chapter 7

Link woke up hours later and saw Linkle hovering over him fully naked, he said, "Hey, Linkle. What's up?"

"Not much. I'm sure you know what to do."

"Yes I do. Let's begin."

He stood up, grabbed Linkle's ass and carried her as she wrapped her legs around Link's waist as she guided her pussy towards his rigid cock. The naked woman couldn't help giggle a little, "Link, is your penis always so big?"

Link smiled, "Yep, big things are hot, right?"

"Well, I would say your face and butt and cute too."

"I bet your face and bottom are even cuter than mine."

"Oh, cut it out. Don't be like that."

His hands were on Linkle's waist and she glided onto Link's hard shaft, slowly but fully until a naked Linkle was completely inside Link, whose hands reached around to her back and pulled her towards him, he felt her breasts on his chest and noticed her nipples are hard and erect. As they started, Link grabbed her hips and began to slide Linkle back and forth, creating a mutual rhythm as he kissed and nibbled her neck, earlobe and lips, amidst numerous sexual sounds.

They were both so excited that it didn't take long before they approached orgasm together, Linkle was a little surprised to know how easy it was to fuck like that, though she wasn't exactly very surprised with how quickly it happened. Starting to cum, Link grunted and groaned out loud and Linkle was nearly shrieking. The naked man felt her vagina clamp around his cock as she shuddered and trembled on his pole. He pumped and pumped into the nude woman, it seemed eternal, but he eventually eased up and slowed down.

Linkle's arms were around Link's neck and now her forehead was resting on his as their movements slowed down to a pleasant stop. The afterglow for them both was wonderful. Still on Link's penis, Linkle held his hands and leaned back, her head dipped down as Link raised her up a little so that her breasts were close to his face, giving Link access to lick and suck them, he ran his tongue around her hard nipples as much as he could.

Then, Link slid Linkle off his horny cock and as she raised her head upright, he asked her to stand. His eyes were glued on Linkle's naked body as she stood up. Link turned her around and bent her over and it was quite a turn on to look at Linkle's bare butt. He approached her from the rear, pushed his throbbing cock into her cunt again and heard her gasp loud enough for anyone within a mile of them to hear as Linkle kept touching herself, turned on and fully aware of all the adultery they were committing.

As Link slammed into Linkle all the way, he loved the feeling of his hips and thighs when they pressed hard against her cute naked bum. Link alternated between running his hands over Linkle's butt cheeks, bare back and also around so he could grope her delicious boobs. They both notified each other that they were about to orgasm again and so Link sped up the stroking until his cock gushed gobs of cum deep into Linkle's steaming hot cunt again before lying back on the grass to rest.

Feeling energized again after a few minutes and wanting to continue his sex quest, Link walked back towards Linkle, his cock and balls were hard again and were back for more. Linkle took the opportunity to suck Link's cock into her wanting mouth. He gasped as Linkle looked into his eyes while bobbing her head on his dick and she asked, "It's so big and sexy. Do all the ladies tell you that?"

"Yeah, all of them."

As Linkle alternated between sucking with running her tongue up and down the seam and sucking Link's nuts into her mouth, she did one at a time and then did both. The bare woman was running her tongue around them, then back up the seam, tickling the underside of the tip, into the slit, around the head and back to fucking his sex organ with her mouth. She did this so exquisitely that Link was ready to blow yet another load of cum into her mouth, he told Impa and felt her moan in approval.

With that, Link shoot more loads of cum into her milking mouth, his legs were weak after another strong orgasm and settle back on the ground. As Linkle held Link close and cuddled him, Link gradually floated back to earth. When he regained his composure, he told her, "Now it's your turn."

Seeing Link merely lying on his back, Linkle got a kick out of how his penis pointed straight up like a mast. She guided Link into place by grabbing his cock and pulling him into position. He smiled as he lied on his and Linkle stood up in front of him, legs apart. The sight of Linkle naked with her breasts, nipples, trimmed vulva and cunt lips fully exposed were fantastic, once she descended on Link's mouth, his hands reached behind her and grabbed her butt cheeks, pulling her vulva towards his face.

Linkle stepped closer to him, her legs straddling his as she placed her hands on the sides of his head, guiding Link to where she wanted attention the most. Flattening out his tongue, Link licked the length of her slit and felt Linkle shudder as he sucked her pussy lips roughly into his mouth while flicking them around. Making Link's tongue into a hard shaft, he searched for her clit by licking up, down and around. He loved the feeling of her clitoris getting hard from the attention, he heard her gasp and moan as his slick tongue found its target and she started to tell Link how good it felt to feel him lick that clit, suck that cunt and also mentioned, "You keep doing whatever it is you're doing up and that climax might happen right now."

In response, Link massaged Linkle's butt, tickling her butt crack with a few finger and urging her to blow off on his face, "Don't hold it in, cum already. I am so fucking close and I know you are too."

Her hands went to the back of Link's head and pushed his face hard into her as Linkle screamed out loud and Link tasted her juices flooding out of her very core. They both relaxed in each other's arms again, though without the warm rays of the sun covering them like a warm blanket because the trees provided some shade. They both quivered in each other's arms as they came together and kissed each other, hands roaming all over each other, Linkle asked, "Did you have fun, Link?"

However, Link could not answer because he was out cold, though with the smile on his face, she giggled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Elsewhere, Fi was hiding behind a tree, waiting for her turn.


	8. Chapter 8

Fi was naked as she didn't bother waiting for Linkle to get up and leave, she stood right by Linkle as she left Link and Fi alone. Once Linkle left, Fi embrace Link and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he hugged her bare back and his hands caressed her bare bottom. She murmured gently, "I have such a nice ass, don't I?"

"All of your body parts are nice, Fi."

As Fi nestled her face into Link's shoulder and kissed the curve of his neck, her blue skin was silky, smooth and sensitive to him. Link had a bit of hair on his body, but she didn't care.

Her nether regions tightened, throbbed and tingle as Fi rubbed her crotch against Link's penis while he grabbed Fi's butt cheeks. Their eyes were closed as their bare feet brushed over and over. A low moan escaped his lips as she grasped his cock and smiled at how hard his cock was.

Link stood up as Fi stayed kneeling down, then lightly moved her hand up and down his shaft. He moaned a little bit louder, making her pick up speed as he reached down with one hand and felt the curve of Fi's naked body. She let her other hand rub his stomach and admire his midsection and abs. Link pulled Fi so he could look at her beautiful face, she and Link both kissed while utterly nude. His breath was salty and sweat from all the sex he had earlier while hers was minty fresh. He lied down on the grass and let Fi get on top of him. Her hands were on Link's neck as he ran his tongue over her lips, teasing her.

Feeling their hips close to each other, his erection glanced against Fi's vagina and Link kissed her deeply, so hard and all-consuming that she could barely catch her breath. Fi crawled forward a little so he could see her boobs. As Link licked Fi's breasts, he also poked her erect nipples with his tongue and kissed the puckered skin of her areolas, she then moved forward a little more to let him move his mouth down her tummy and his kisses tickled her sensitive skin. The tips of his fingers were hard with calluses as he pinched Ruto's bare bottom, kissed her cute navel and then let his fingers wander around her shaven pubic mound as well as her inner thighs.

Being bare in public made the feeling even more electric than it already was for them. Link gently kissed her outer labia and flicked the tip of his tongue against Fi's clitoris. She combed her fingers through his hair with one hand and balanced with the other.

When Link flipped them both over so he could be top now, he seized Fi's smooth bare butt with both hands as he buried his face between her legs, Fi became overcome with pleasure squeezed his head between her thighs. He forced them apart and went deeper as Fi thrusted into Link while grabbing the grass below them with her fists.

Then, Fi laced her fingers with his as Link sucked her clitoris and penetrated her with three digits, then four. This made her orgasm and she sprawled out on the grass, exhausted.

After Fi was done recharging her batteries, Link promptly requested Fi to get into doggy position with her ass raised high in the air. He slid into Ruto's wet pussy and hit her deep, she groaned as Link pinned her arms behind her with one hand and held her breasts with his other to keep her from falling as he fucked Fi hard and fast. They felt another orgasm coming on already.

Link suddenly pulled out and laid Fi flat on her stomach, she was dizzy and the world looked like it was spinning as cum sprayed out of her vagina. He jerked off for a couple seconds and ejaculated on her back and bottom, then collapsed next to Fi, who smiled as her buttocks were coated in semen. Fi asked Link to clean him up, he did while he kissed the small of her back as well as her naked butt. His lips were full and smooth against her flesh.

Once Fi was clean, Link lied on his stomach in front of her and they propped their heads up on their elbows. They shared a kiss as Link said to Ruto, "Wow. You look pretty wonderful in the nude, Fi."

Fi giggled, "Thanks. I look stunning wearing only a smile. I bet you say that to every girl."

"Yep, pretty much."

She then got on all fours and Link put his penis in Fi's vulva while he massaged her breasts and tweaked her nipples. When he entered her, she almost lost herself for a moment and cried out in ecstasy as he rubbed her clit with his thumb while he fucked Ruto. Before they knew it, they climaxed again and it was even more intense than last time. Their mouths were wide open as they orgasmed and screamed as they did so.

The naked man and woman lied back down together, Fi was on top of Link and kissed his lips as he whispered to her, "I love you, Fi. Look at you, completely nude with a sexy body. You have some stellar genitals."

She whispered, "I love you too, Link. You are quite the stud with a hunky bod. If memory serves, all that remains is Zelda."


	9. Chapter 9

"Did somebody say my name?"

Link and Fi saw Zelda right in front of them and she was just as nude as they were, Fi left so Zelda could have her way with Link, who hugged her upon arrival and said, "Welcome, Zelda. I think we know what to do."

"You got that right. How would you like to start?"

He started by hugging Zelda from behind and grabbed her arse before running his other hand up over her chest, his cock pressed against her buttocks and his head on her shoulders. Slowly, Link's hand trailed down Zelda's naked body and started rubbing her exposed vagina while kneading her arse.

Turning around, they kissed passionately, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths in rapid succession as Zelda felt Link lift her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his torso and held on to his upper body as he carried her while they kissed before Zelda got off of him and sat on her knees.

Because Link now had his manhood standing to attention, Zelda cupped his balls as her mouth worked its way down the shaft, leaving a trail of saliva down his aching member. She teased Link as she sucked one of his balls into her mouth and toyed with it with her tongue through the smooth skin before moving back to the tip of his cock, delivering an exquisite sensation as Zelda's tongue passed along sensitive edge of the tip.

With the tingling sensation growing at the base of his spine, Link gently pulled back before kneeling down to kiss Zelda again before sitting down behind her. Zelda cooed as her bare breasts were subject to being fondled and her nipples hardened, becoming erect and even more tender. Now Link cupped them firmly from behind, his own erection pressing into Zelda's back as she tilted her head up and they kissed again.

As they repositioned on the ground, Zelda was lying on her back and Link had worked his way down until he was kissing her navel. The small damp spot on Zelda's vagina told Link all that he needed to know. With his hands taking a gentle grip on her hips, Zelda lifted her hips until her ass no longer touched the ground. The fact that her bum was bare pleased him as Link enjoyed the smooth sensation of her buttocks and legs and turned his attention to Zelda's recently waxed and completely hairless pussy, she asked, "You like?"

"I like a lot."

Link crawled between Zelda's legs as they lay invitingly splayed open on the ground, gently kissing her thighs as he went. As he reached the skin by her pussy, Link decided to prolong the anticipation a little longer and worked his way around Zelda's pussy onto her other inner thigh, down to her ankle and back up her leg until he reached her breast.

He then raised himself up onto his arms and they kissed deeply, his cock banging against her thigh as Zelda lifted her bum, trying to bring her pussy into contact with his body. However, Link moved away from her mouth before slowly kissing his way down Zelda's body, to her breasts and to her navel before his tongue arrived at her soaking and silky smooth pussy.

As Link tasted Zelda, he also moved his tongue out of her vagina and onto her now exposed rosy-pink clit. The bud was poking out as Link lavished it with tongue strokes, alternating between gentle and firm, rapid and slow movements over the surface and then breaking from this to suck Zelda's clitoris, increasing the sensation on that delicate spot. At the same time, one arm snaked its way up her body while his other hand gently teased the entrances to her vagina and bottom.

His tongue continued its unrelenting and unyielding assault on Zelda's clit as Link could feel the heat emanating from her pussy. Mere moments later, her hips started to buck under the constant ministrations from his tongue and Zelda moaned in ecstasy as Link tongue fucked her to a powerful orgasm. Zelda tasted her own love juice as Link moved himself behind her as they spooned while her orgasm subsided and her trembling stopped. She could feel his erect cock pressed against her arse.

Wanting to feel Link inside her, Zelda raised her leg and threw it behind them both as they continued to spoon and without hesitation, she could feel the tip of Link's cock as it moved from her bottom to her pussy. They moaned in unison as the rest of his shaft entered her.

Zelda felt Link pull back a little before pushing his cock back inside her as she moaned again while it filled her hot, soaking pussy. They slowly did this again and again until his shaft was buried in her up to the hilt. She began to push back with her bare butt, trying to get Link deeper and deeper inside her as the naked man and woman settled down into a rhythmic fucking.

Precum was already oozing from the tip of Link's penis as he felt the rush of blood to his head and genitals of his pending orgasm. Not wanting to end things just yet, he withdrew and rolled them both over until Zelda was on all fours with her ass in the air. He reengaged and granted her wish as his shaft thrust deeper and deeper into her expectant pussy. Before too long, he could hold back no longer. Moaning out loud, Link could feel his cock pulse and quiver as he shot a stream of hot cum deep inside Zelda, who advised, "Don't hold it in if you can't. Just let it go. Wrap it all up."

Finally, Link finished strong, he came by unleashing a huge burst of his seed, followed by multiple others.

The nudies collapsed next to each other on the ground as the last drops of cum splashed against Zelda's cervix while she enjoyed her orgasm. Reaching behind, Zelda grabbed hold of the base of Link's shaft, keeping it inside her before flexing her own muscles to milk the very last drops of cum from his member.

They rolled over to caress each other with Zelda lying spread eagle on the bed, her pussy still quivering inside sending echoes of her orgasm up her spine. She lifted her bottom again as Link rolled onto his side to kiss her again and she asked, "Now that it's all over, you ready to head back? Everyone else is waiting for you."

Link breathed, "Phew. You bet, but first, a nap. I am exhausted."

Need to sleep, Link lied down and closed his eyes. Zelda cuddled on top of him and did the same.


End file.
